The Parent Trap
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Lydia James and Jessica Scott were brought up with one parent, when they both go to summer camp, meet and realize they are twins ... can they work together and get their parents back together or will they fail. COMPLETED!
1. The Beginning

**Hey Peeps!**

**This is another new story**

**It's Naley and I got the idea when I was watching the Parent Trap.**

**So, i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The Beginning<p>

**~Year 2003 to 2005 – Tree Hill, North Carolina~**

Nathan Scott was Co-Captain of the Tree Hill Ravens with his Half-Brother Lucas Scott.

Haley James was a Tutor and also a Cheerleader for the Ravens along with her best friend Brooke Davis and close friend Peyton Sawyer.

Haley and Nathan hated eachother but they were forced together when Haley got assigned Nathan's Tutor in their Sophmore year.

The two got close, soon fell in love.

Middle of Junior Year, they got married in a secret wedding at the beach.

The Romance broke off as summer started ... Haley went off on Tour with her music and Nathan went to High Flyers Basketball camp.

As Senior Year started, everyone had changed ... Haley was back, Nathan was back to being a jerk, Peyton hated Haley for leaving, Brooke was glad her best friend was back and Lucas was stuck in the middle either his Brother or close friend.

After a few months, Nathan and Haley were getting close and the whole group went away for the weekend, Nathan re-proposed and they got married infront of their friends and family.

During that time, Haley discovered she was pregnant.

On 17th July 2005 Lydia Grace and Jessica Ella were born with the same blue eyes like their Dad and golden blonde hair like their Mum.

When the girls were 10 months, their parents spilt for good this time ... Nathan got drifted to the LA Lakers and wanted to move there while Haley wanted to stay in Tree Hill near their friends.

After weeks of shouting and yelling ... Nathan packed up, took one of the girls and left never looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>~13 and ½ Years Later - Sydney, Australia~<strong>

13 year old Lydia Grace James ran down the stairs in the penthouse "Mum!" She shouted with a big smile on her face.

"In here sweetie!" She heard a familiar voice belonging to her Aunt Brooke.

Lydia ran down the hall and into the studio then pressed the button to connect to her Mum "Can I go?"

"Go where?" Haley asked looking at her through the glass ... She is a famous Aussie singer and only does tours around Australia so she's close to her family.

"Mum" Lydia groaned and held up a piece of paper "The best place ever"

"Let's see that" Brooke took the paper off her and read it "Bobcats Summer Camp in Charlotte, North Carolina" She looked at her best friend "Erm"

Haley came out of the booth and took the paper "How did you find out about this?"

"I was searching for Summer Camps and that came up" Lydia looked at her mum "Please, can I go?"

"You've never been away from home especially that far"

"C'mon Mum, I'm nearly 14!" Lydia pouted.

"Oh, she's started with the look" Brooke grinned.

"Fine!" Haley looked at her daughter "You can go"

"Yes!" Lydia squealed and hugged her tight "Thank you! Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>~Los Angeles, California~<strong>

13 year old Jessica Ella Scott skipped through the mansion she shared with her dad Nathan who is Lakers Point-Guard, their house-keeper/good friend Peyton and their 4 dogs – Skyler, Dreamer, Buddy and P.J.

She jumped onto the sofa next to her Dad "Hey Daddy"

"Princess" Nathan smiled kissing her head "All packed?"

"Yep!" She grinned "I'm so excited"

"What, you not gonna miss me?" He looked at her.

"Of course" She reacted up and kissed his cheek.

"Where's the birthday girl?" a voice echoed through the house.

"Uncle Luc!" Jess jumped over the sofa and hugged her uncle tight "It's not my birthday for another 2 days"

"Well, I guess I'll have to keep this" Lucas grinned holding a bag "Since I'm not gonna be here for your actual birthday"

"I'll have it now then" She giggled taking the bag and jumped back on the sofa.

"Jessie, what do you say?" Nathan looked at her.

"Thank you Uncle Luc" She smiled and opened the bag then squealed "Seriously!"

"What did you get her?" Nate looked at his brother.

"Something that she's obsessed about" Lucas chuckled.

Jess glared at him "I'm not obsessed, I love the show"

"You're obsessed" Nathan pointed out "I don't know how many times I came past your room and you're singing along to the CDs with your geek t-shirt on"

"It says Gleek" She grinned "And it's signed by the whole cast"

"Thanks to who?" He looked at her.

She rolled her eyes "Thanks to you" She looked at her uncle "Thanks for the Glee stuff, Uncle Luc"

"You're Welcome Little Lady" Lucas smiled.

"Well, I'm going up" She reacted up and kissed her Dad's cheek "Night Dad"

"Night Princess" Nathan smiled.

Jess got up grabbing the bag and hugged her uncle "Night Uncle Luc"

"Night Munchkin"

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later – Sydney~<strong>

"Have Fun" Haley hugged her daughter tight "I'll miss you so much baby"

"I'll miss you too Ma" Lydia giggled and got out of her mum's grip then hugged her Aunt "Bye Aunt Brooke"

"Bye girly" Brooke kissed her head "Have fun and if there's any boys, flirt but not too much"

"Brooke!" Haley punched her in the arm "Stop it"

"Ow!" Brooke rubbed her arm "Jeez, Hales that hurt"

"Good" Haley grinned.

Lydia shaked her head smiling "Bye Guys, see you in 5 weeks"

"Bye sweetie" They shouted as they watched her get into the limo and it drove off.

"There she goes" Brooke smiled "She's growing up fast"

"Too fast, She'll be a junior after summer" Haley smiled a little.

"C'mon" Brooke put her arm around her best friend "We have an album to finish and a tour to start"

* * *

><p><strong>~Los Angeles~<strong>

"Alright" Nathan stopped infront of the gate "Have you got everything?"

"For the last time Dad, yes" Jess rolled her eyes "You made me repack so you knew I did"

"Sorry" He picked her up and placed her on the seats "You need to grow"

"Whatever" She dropped her bag on the seat next to her and hugged him tight "I'm gonna miss you Daddy"

"I'm gonna miss you too baby girl" He pulled back and looked at her "Don't let this camp change you too much"

"I promise" She nodded and pointed at him "And make sure you record everything for me"

"I promise" He chuckled holding out his hand "C'mon, late time for 5 weeks"

Jess giggled and did their special handshake then they linked their pinkies together.

"I love you Jessie" Nathan kissed her pinkie then her cheek.

"I love you too Daddy" She smiled and did the same before jumping down "I better go"

"Have fun but not too much"

She shaked her head "Bye Dad" She turned around and walked over to the gate. She turned back and waved to her favourite person before going through the gate.

Nathan watched his little girl go through the gate and sighed ... 5 weeks is too long.

* * *

><p><strong>Want More?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	2. Summer Camp

**Thanks for the reviews guys**

**Here's the next one**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Summer Camp<p>

Jessica jumped off the bus and grinned looking around.

"Jess?"

She turned around and squealed "Masey!" She hugged her best friend tight "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Masey giggled.

"C'mon" Jess started walking towards the bags "How's New York?"

"It's so boring" Masey groaned "Dad makes me go to watch Mum on Broadway every night she's playing"

"I have to go to all my Dad's games" Jess shrugged.

"At least you like basketball" Masey nudged her and grabbed her bag.

"Jessica Scott!" one of the councillors shouted.

"Here!" Jess waved her hand.

"Cabin 23" The councillor pointed over.

"So, am I" Masey grinned

"Sweet" Jess grabbed her suitcase and walked towards the cabins.

"What was it like meeting the Glee Cast?"

"A dream come true" Jess smiled "I was even on set a couple of times"

"You are so lucky"

"C'mon, let's get to our cabin before the best beds go"

* * *

><p>Lydia climbed out of the Limo and smiled "Thanks"<p>

"No problem Miss James" The driver nodded and got out her bags.

She grabbed her bags then walked along the path "Excuse me"

The tall woman turned around and smiled "Welcome to Bobcats Summer Camp"

"Hi, I'm Lydia James"

"I'm Jackie, one of the councillors" She smiled "You're in Cabin 22 Miss James"

"Thank you" Lydia smiled and walked towards the cabins.

She looked around and walked up some steps then through the door "Hey"

The girls looked up and smiled "Hey"

"I'm Lydia" She put her bags on one of the beds.

"I'm Emma"

"Cassie"

"And I'm Maddie"

* * *

><p>"Alright girly" Jessica grinned from under her Lakers hat the next day and spun the basketball on her finger "Whose next?"<p>

"You're going down Scott" Masey said standing infront of her.

"You're on Bestie" Jess gave her the famous Scott smirk and dribbled the ball.

Masey got the ball "Ha!" She giggled running down the court.

Jess speed ran then took the ball before running back, jumped up and dunked the ball.

"That's the game" The Councillor Katie smiled.

Jess giggled "Anyone else wanna get their butts kicked?"

"I'll have a go" Lydia walked through the crowd.

"Li, she's the best basketball player here" Cassie whispered.

"So" Lydia walked to the centre "What are the rules?"

"First one to 10 wins and there are no rules" Jess smiled.

"Jessica, you know we need rules" Katie said sternly "Especially for new comers"

"Don't worry about it" Lydia grinned "She'll lose"

"Fine, who's calling?"

"Newbie can go first" Jess crossed her arms.

Katie threw the coin up and caught it "Heads or Tails?"

"Lucky Heads" Lydia smiled.

"You're lucky day, heads it is"

Jess threw her the ball "One point Newbie, I'm a pro"

"We'll see about that" Lydia mumbled dribbling the ball, dodged her and threw a 3 pointer then smirked "1 point to me"

The game went on and the score was tied 9-9.

"Who ever shoots next will win" Katie said throwing the ball up.

Jess jumped and caught the ball before running down the court.

"Go Jess!" one half of the girls shouted

"Go Lydia!" the other half shouted.

Lydia ran after her, knocked the ball then ran the other way and dunked the ball.

"We have a new champion, All the way from Australia, Miss Lydia James" Katie smiled "Now Girls, shake hands"

"No way" The girls were facing away from eachother with their arms crossed.

"Girls!" Katie snapped.

"Fine" They turned around and froze ... the same blonde hair, blue eyes and same features; it was like looking in the mirror ... why didn't they notice that before.

"Jess" Masey nudged her.

"What?" Jess shaked her head and looked at her best friend.

"Don't you see it?" Lydia asked still shocked.

"See what?"

"You two look alike" Maddie said.

"Yeah right" Jess started laughing and looked at Lydia "Your nose is way too big and have you heard of a fashion magazine"

"You are so going down" Lydia stepped closer to her.

"Not before you" Jess glared at her.

"Jessica" Katie looked at Lydia "Lydia" She looked at Jess.

"My name is Jessica!" She snapped "And I'm not like her" She turned around and walked off with Masey behind her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Jessica Scott and Lydia James to my office please" <em>A voice came through the speakers 2 weeks later.

"Somebody is in trouble" Emma giggled.

"Shut up" Lydia rolled her eyes and walked out of her cabin to see Jess "This is your fault"

"My fault?" Jess looked at her "You started all this"

"Whatever Scott" Lydia sighed turning the corner and walked into the Head Councillors office.

"Hello Ladies" The Head Miss Cook smiled "I've heard we've had some pranks going on"

"Miss Cook" Jess smiled sweetly "I didn't do anything; Miss goody two-shoes started it"

"Miss Scott, I was told you put water balloons in Miss James's cabin"

"Whatever" Jess crossed her arms.

"Since you two can't behave, you'll both moving to another cabin together for the rest of your time here and you won't be involved in group activities"

"You can't be serious" Lydia snapped "I'm not spending 3 weeks with her"

"I'm sorry girls, go pack your bags and move to Cabin 1 which is up the hill"

Both girls sighed before walking out and went back to their cabins.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Kayley asked as Jess walked in.<p>

"Thanks to Miss Perfect, I have to move into Cabin 1 with her" Jess groaned grabbing her suitcase and opened it.

"That's far away" Masey pouted.

"I know" Jess threw all her stuff into the suitcase "And the worst thing is I can't play in the game tomorrow"

"She can't do that" Holly looked at her shocked "You're our best player"

"What we gonna do?" Kayley asked.

"Nothing, It's already done" Jess sighed "C'mon, give me a hug before I go"

The girls jumped up and squeezed her into a group hug.

* * *

><p>"I hate her!" Lydia stomped into her cabin and grabbed her bags then started throwing her stuff in "Why does she have to ruin everything"<p>

"What happened?" Cassie asked.

"What did Jess do?" Maddie looked at her.

"I have move to Cabin 1 with her and I can't do any group activities" Lydia sighed.

Emma jumped up and hugged her tight "I'll miss you"

The others jumped up and joined the hug "We will too"

"I'll miss you guys too" Lydia giggled "Remember me because I won't come out alive"

"You'll fine" Cassie nudged her "C'mon, we'll help you pack and take something without you knowing"

"Nice try Cas" Lydia pushed her.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Bonding

**Couple of things to say:**

**1. Thank you for your amazing reviews**

**2. I'll updating alot in the next week, as I'm off work**

**3. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Bonding<p>

Jess pulled her suitcase up the hill towards the cabin.

"Nice of you to join us Jessica" Miss Cook smiled standing outside of the cabin with Lydia.

"Sorry Miss Cook" Jess smiled a little.

"Right girls, the only time you can come out of this cabin, is for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner"

"Yes Miss Cook" The girls sighed before walking up the steps and inside.

Lydia put her bags on the bed and sat down "Is this how it'll be?"

"What you talking about?" Jess placed her suitcase on the bed and looked at her.

"You ignoring me for next 3 weeks"

"You started this whole prank thing, so it's your fault we're in this mess"

"You got involved, so don't blame it all on me"

"Whatever" Jess mumbled before grabbing her iPhone "Finally signal"

"You're not suppose to have your phone, it's against the rules"

Jess smirked "Not everyone goes along with the rules, Newbie" She clicked on to twitter and wrote a new tweet.

_**3 week til I'm back in LA with N. Scott23 and my Glee Family ... Camp is amazing but I miss you guys xox**_

She giggled as she read the replies.

_N. Scott23: JessieScott ... I miss you too Princess, hope you haven't changed too much_

_CoryMonteith: On Set but it's boring without JessieScott, miss you superstar_

_DarrenCriss: JessieScott needs to get back to Cali fast, I miss my little Warbler_

She put her phone in the draw next to her bed and finished un-packing.

* * *

><p>The sun has gone down and both girls were in their beds ... Jess was reading while Lydia was trying to sleep.<p>

She reacted up and turned off the light.

Jess switched it back on "I was reading"

"I'm trying to sleep" Lydia sighed and turned off the light again.

Jess sat up and turned it back on.

Lydia groaned sitting up and switched it off "Knock it off"

Jess switched it on and glared at her "Stop it"

"No!" Lydia glared at her "There's nothing to do, so why don't you just go to sleep" She turned off the light, lay back down and turned over.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 week Later~<strong>

Jess looked out of the window to see it raining and sighed. It was her favourite weather and it makes her miss home even more.

She finished pinning up her pictures of her friends and family which includes the glee family ... her favourite one was of her, Nathan and glee boys making funny faces.

Lydia came through the door and shaked off the rain "It's getting bad out there"

"Huh?" Jess snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her.

"You alright?" Lydia asked taking off her coat and hung it up.

"Yeah" Jess smiled a little and looked at the pictures "Just miss home"

Lydia walked over and looked at the photos shocked "You know the Glee Cast?"

"Fan?" Jess looked at her.

"Mega, but being from Australia, they don't do tours there"

"You must be home-sick being that far from home"

"A little, I've never been away from my mum"

"What about your Dad?"

"He left when I was a baby" Lydia smiled a little and looked at a photo of someone familiar "Who's that?"

"My Dad" Jess smiled "He's my best friend"

Lydia shaked her head "When's your Birthday?"

"I turned 14 on 17th July"

Lydia looked at her shocked "So did I"

"Weird" Jess shrugged and sat on her bed.

"Jess, what about your Mum?"

"She left when my Dad got drafted but I know she was beautiful" Jess smiled.

"How do you know that?"

"I have this picture of her but its old and ripped down the middle"

Lydia ran over to her trunk and opened it then grabbed a picture holding it against her.

"What's that?" Jess looked at her confused.

"This is a picture of my Dad and it's ripped too"

Jess got off her bed "Right down the middle?"

Lydia nodded "Right down the middle"

Jess opened her draw and pulled out a picture "Okay, this is freaking me out"

"Same" Lydia smiled a little "On the count of 3, we'll show eachother and maybe it'll give us some answers on why we look a like"

"Okay" Jess nodded and stepped forward "1..."

"2..." Lydia stepped forward.

"3" The girls turned the photos and connected them together "Oh my god" ... it was of Nathan and Haley on their Wedding Day.

"That's my Dad" Jess looked shocked.

"And that's my Mum" Lydia looked at her "If we were both born on the 17th July, you only have a Dad and I only have a Mum, This photo proves we are sisters"

"Sisters" Jess giggled "Lydia, we're more like twins"

"Oh my god" Lydia smiled and hugged her tight which made the picture fall and it stayed how it was years ago ... connected.

* * *

><p>Later that night, the cabin had changed ... the beds were pushed together and the photo of their parents was pinned the wall behind the beds.<p>

"What's Mum like?" Jess asked.

"She's a famous Aussie singer, you'll properly don't know that because she asked the record label to send the albums only around Australia and don't put it on iTunes" Lydia smiled "What about Dad?"

"He's the point-guard for the LA Lakers and I go to every game, home and away" Jess smiled then squealed sitting up "I got it"

"What?"

"Lets switch"

Lydia sat up and looked at her "Are you crazy?"

"Nope, you wanna know Dad and I wanna know Mum"

"But Uncle Lucas, he'll know the difference" Lydia pointed out.

"He's never there and he's always flying to different places every week"

"I don't know Jess"

"Please Lydi" Jess pouted.

"Fine!" Lydia smiled "We'll switch"

"Yes!" Jess grinned "We'll sort everything out, from people to your hair"

"You're not cutting my hair" Lydia glared at her.

"That's the only way"

"Okay" Lydia lay down on the bed "You can"

Jess giggled and lay down "Thank you"

* * *

><p><strong>I've already done the next one, so it'll be out straight after this one<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	4. The Switch

**Here's the next one guys**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Switch<p>

It's the final week at Bobcats Summer Camp. The two sisters were sat in their cabin with pictures everywhere.

"Okay" Jess smiled and put out four pictures "Theses are my dogs"

"4 Dogs?" Lydia looked at her shocked.

"Yep" Jess giggled "We have an Australian Shepherd called Dreamer, Chocolate Lab called Skyler or Sky, Dalmatian called Buddy and a Husky called P.J"

"What kind of name is P.J?"

"He's a rescue pup and we couldn't change his name"

"Alright" Lydia giggled and held up a picture "This is our Grandpa Jimmy, I call him Papa, Mum told me I was named after our Grandma Lydia who died just before we were born"

Jess nodded and grinned "Alright, the big Glee family, you need to know everyone"

"I already do"

"But there are things you'll need to know ... Darren calls me his little Warbler and we have a crazy handshake which I'll learn you, Cory always drags me to help him with the dances, so beware of that and the other guys are just crazy"

"What about the girls?"

"I always go to the recording studio with Lea and sometimes I'll sing with her"

"I can't believe I'm gonna meet them" Lydia squealed.

"Alright crazy fan girl" Jess said sternly "You can't be like that since you'll be me and you've met them before"

"Sorry"

"It's fine" Jess got up "C'mon, we need to cut your hair"

Lydia groaned standing up, walked over and sat on the stool facing the mirror "I hate you"

"You'll love me later" Jess grinned and spun the chair around.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Lydia looked shocked in the mirror at her new hair ... its shoulder length with a load of layers, curls and a side fringe "How did you do this?"<p>

"I know the Glee Cast and their stylist" Jess shrugged "They taught me"

"It's a good thing we both have our ears pierced" Lydia giggled and put her arm around her "We look like twins now"

"That we do" Jess grabbed her phone "Photo time" She held up the phone and took pictures of them.

"Send me them" Lydia pointed at her.

"I will" Jess press send "Done"

"Let's start packing, so we know have everything" Lydia started walking over to her trunk.

"Oh no" Jess pulled her back "The Handshakes, there's Dad's and Darren's"

"Okay" Lydia nodded and held out her hand "Let's start with Dad's"

Jess nodded and put her hand to hers "We start with this" They practised the handshake "We finish with our pinkies linked, then he kisses mine and kiss his"

"I got it" Lydia smiled "Now Darren's"

* * *

><p>"I guess this is it" Jess smiled a little and passed her the iPhone "This will be your phone and I update twitter everyday, so you'll have to or everyone will think something is off"<p>

"Okay" Lydia nodded "When you get off the plane, Stu will be there to take you home, as Mum is busy with her concerts"

"Dad will be there at the airport" Jess wrapped her arms around her "Love you Lydi"

"Love you too Jessie" Lydia hugged her tight.

"Lydia James, your cars here" Someone shouted.

"Good luck" Jess smiled hugging her again, before grabbing her bags and ran off to the Limo.

"I hope you enjoyed your time here Miss James" Katie smiled.

"I did" Jess smiled doing her best Aussie accent "Bye Katie" She jumped into the car and it drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>~Los Angeles~<strong>

Lydia walked through the doors from the plane and looked around then froze when she saw her Dad for the first time "There he is"

"Jessie!" Nathan grinned waving his hand.

She pushed through the crowd, dropped her bag "Dad!" She ran towards and jumped into his arms.

"I've missed you so much Princess" He kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you too Daddy" She hugged him tight and let the tears fall.

"Hey" He put her on the chair and wiped the tears "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" She smiled a little "I'm just glad to be home"

"C'mon Crazy Girl" Nate chuckled "Let's go"

Lydia put her hands on her hips "Are you forgetting something?" She held out her hand.

He smiled and did their handshake then linked their pinkies together "I love you Princess" He kissed her pinkie.

"I love you too Daddy" She smiled and did the same.

"Let's go home"

She jumped down and grabbed her bag.

Nathan grabbed her suitcase and wrapped his arm around her then they both walked out "You glad to be back?"

"Yeah" Lydia smiled as they got into the car after putting the stuff in the boot.

"I am too" He smiled and drove off.

She pulled out the iPhone, clicked on twitter and updated.

_**JessieScott: I'm Finally back in LA, can't wait to see my glee family, I've miss everyone xox**_

"What you doing?" Nate asked.

"Twitter" Lydia grinned and looked at the screen to check the latest.

_DarrenCriss: My Little Warbler is back, JessieScott needs to get her butt onto the set._

_MsLeaMichele: My singing partner is finally back, missed you JessieScott_

"When are we going to the Glee set?" Lydia looked at her Dad.

"Properly tomorrow, why?"

"Just wondering because I've missed them"

* * *

><p><strong>~Sydney~<strong>

'_Ladies and gentleman we're about it land in Sydney, I hope you've enjoyed you're fight and have a nice stay or for people who are coming back, Welcome Home'_

Jess sat in her seat and looked out of the window "This is it" She smiled a little as the plane landed.

She got out of her seat, grabbed her stuff and got off the plane then went through the doors.

She looked around and spotted a sign with 'Lydia James' on and a tall man in a black suit. She walked over "Hi Stu"

"Hello Miss James" Their Driver Stu smiled and took her bags "I'll be taking you home, correct?"

"Right" She nodded.

* * *

><p>Stu pulled up infront the complex. He got out and opened the door "Welcome Home Miss James"<p>

Jess got out and grabbed her bags "Thanks" She walked up the steps and unlocked the door with the key Lydia gave her. She got into the lift and pressed the top button "A Penthouse, seriously Li, thanks for the warning"

The lift stopped at the top and she got out looking around dropping her bags "Hello! Anyone home!"

"Lydia!" A bubbly voice shouted before a dash ran over and hugged her tight "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Aunt Brooke" Jess smiled and looked around "Where's Mum?"

"Seriously Tigger, how long does it take to get the hair clips?" She turned towards the stairs to her Mum for the first time.

"Mum"

Haley ran down the stairs and hugged her tight "Oh my baby, you're home"

"I'm home" Jess giggled.

Haley looked at her "You got your hair cut"

"My Cabin buddy did it, do you hate it?" Jess looked down.

"Sweetie" Haley smiled lifting her head with her finger "You look beautiful"

"Tutorgirl we have to go" Brooke smiled "C'mon Lydia" She pulled her towards the lift.

"Where we going?" Jess looked at them.

"My Final Concert, for about 2 weeks" Haley grinned "Then it'll just me and you til then"

"Let's go" Jess smiled big _this is a dream come true._

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	5. Secrets

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I have a little trouble with what I wanted to do, then my laptop broke, so I'm using my sisters one**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Secrets<p>

**~Los Angeles~**

Nathan pulled up infront of staple centre "Why did you want to come with me instead of going to the Glee set?"

Lydia shrugged smiling and jumped out "I wanted to spend time with you"

He chuckled getting out, grabbed his gym bag from the back seat and locked up "I think you should go to camp more, you come back as a different person"

"If only you knew" She mumbled.

"What?" He looked down at her.

"I said let's go" She grinned and ran towards the entrance.

He ran after her then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder "Got'cha"

"Daddy!" She squealed "Put me down"

"Never" He chuckled walking into the stadium and into the gym.

"Dad!" She kicked her legs.

"Alright" He put her down "I need to get changed" He kissed her head before jogging towards the changing room.

Lydia smiled grabbing a ball and stood at the free throw line when her phone rang. She pulled it out of her pocket and answered it "Hello?"

_"Lydi!" Jess squealed on the other end._

She looked around "Hey! How is it?"

_"Mum is amazing, I'm at her concert right now, what about you?"_

"I'm at the Lakers gym" She smiled big "Dad is everything I dreamt of" Then she frowned "Is anyone around you?"

_"I'm not that stupid Lydi" She giggled._

She turned around when she heard the doors opened to see her Dad walk out "Ellie, I have to go"

_"Me too Gracie, speak to you soon"_

"Bye" She hung up and put her phone away.

"Who was you speaking to?" Nathan asked grabbing a ball.

"A friend from camp" She giggled.

"Alright guys!" Coach shouted coming out of the locker room "Hey Little Lady"

"Hi Coach" She smiled walking over and stood next to him.

"Suicides!" He blew his whistle "How was Camp?"

"It was good, same as every year I go" Lydia shrugged and watched the team run across the court.

"Your Dad is happy you're home" He blew the whistle again "Grab a ball and start free throws"

"I'm glad to be home" She smiled and watched her Dad throwing the ball through the net without touching the sides _I have the coolest Dad ever._

* * *

><p><strong>~Sydney~<strong>

As Jess hung up the phone, She looked up and smiled at her Aunt Brooke "Hey"

"Hi" Brooke smiled "Who was you speaking to?"

"A friend from camp" Jess smiled "Is Mum going on yet?"

"Just about to, C'mon" Brooke turned around and walked out.

_That was a close one _Jess sighed walking out and stood at backstage.

"Did you have fun at camp?" Brooke asked standing next to her.

"It was the best" Jess smiled.

"Tutorgirl, show time" Brooke shouted.

"I'm here Tigger, no need to shout" Haley giggled.

Brooke looked at her niece "Do you wanna introduce her?"

"Sure" Jess grinned walking out on stage and stood behind the mic "Hey Everyone!" the crowd cheered "We all know why you're here so give it up for an amazing singer who is also my Mum ... Haley James!"

Haley walked out into the screaming fans and gave her a hug

"Thank you sweetie"

"No problem" Jess smiled running off stage and stood next to Brooke "I have the coolest Mum ever"

"She is amazing" Brooke smiled put her arm around her "This new album is different for her others"

"How come?" Jess looked at her.

"Because there's a very personal song on it that she wrote in High School"

"Oh" Jess looked at her Mum who was getting to sing.

**_I never promised you a ray of light,  
>I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,<br>I give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
>Why do you put me on a pedestal,<br>I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
>So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there.<em>**

_She wrote this song _She thought _This is the same song Dad's got on c.d._

"You alright?" Brooke looked at her.

"Yeah" Jess nodded _I need to tell Lydia about this._

* * *

><p><strong>~Los Angeles~<strong>

Nathan and Lydia walked through the parking lot the next day.

"Darren!" Lydia squealed running towards him.

Darren turned around and grinned "My Little Warbler!" He hugged her tight "Set has been so quiet without you"

"Well, I'm back" She grinned "Where's the others?"

"On Set, That's where I was about to go" He put his arm around her "Let's go"

"Don't hog my daughter Criss" Nathan said sternly walking behind them.

"You had her all day yesterday Scott, It's Glee day!" Darren chuckled pushing open the doors.

"Why you not in your Warbler uniform?" Lydia asked.

"That's a surprise" He grinned "Hey guys, look who I found"

"Jess!" Lea ran over and hugged her tight "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Lee" Lydia smiled "What episode are you filming?"

"Today is the start of Season 3" Cory grinned.

"Awesome!" She giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Sydney - 1 Month Later~<strong>

"Can I ask you something?" Jess asked as they walked through the mall.

"Sure" Brooke smiled.

"You met my Dad, right?"

"Yes, I did"

"What was he like?"

"At first cocky then when he met your mum, he changed and started being nice to the not-so popular kids" Brooke looked at her "You've never been interested before about your Dad"

Jess shrugged "I'm getting older and Mum never talks about him"

"If you ask, I'll answer anything ... now let's go shopping"

"Let's go" Jess squealed and ran towards a shop.

"Jessica!" Brooke shouted running after her.

Jess turned around and looked at her shocked "You call me Jessica"

"Yes I did, Lydia hate shopping" Brooke grinned crossing her arms "So?"

"We switched because I wanted to know Mum and Lydi wanted to know Dad" Jess smiled a little "And I kinda know the song Mum sang at her concert"

"Which one?"

"_Halo_, Dad has a c.d with it on" Jess smiled "You know, you could help us"

"How can I help?" Brooke put her arm around her and walked into the shop.

"Well ..."

* * *

><p><strong>~Los Angeles~<strong>

Lydia walked out of the set when her phone rang, she pulled it out and answered it "Jessie?"

_"Lydi!" Jess squealed "Guess what?"_

"What?"

_"Mum still loves Dad!"_

"Seriously? How do you know?"

_"She sung a song she wrote in High School while trying to win Dad back which is going to be on her new album"_

"We need to get Dad to Australia quick"

_"But how?"_

"I don't..." Lydia grinned "I've got it"

_"What?_

"I'll text you when I know properly, bye Jess" She hung up and leant against the wall smiling.

"You're not Jess?"

Lydia shot up and turned to see Ryan Murphy himself "I guess it's not a secret anymore, I'm Lydia James, Jess's twin sister"

"You're the other twin Nate talks about?"

"Dad talks about me?"

"A couple of times" He smiled.

"Can you not tell anyone about this especially Dad?"

"I promise, but you need to tell the cast when you go to Australia"

"I will" She squealed and hugged him "Thank you so much"

"No problem" He looked at her "Let's get back in there and tell them"

_This will be the best trip ever! _She grinned and walked back onto set.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen in Australia?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. Busted

**Hey Guys!**

**I got my laptop back today so, I'm finally back! yay! :D**

**There's only a couple of chapters left until the end**

**This one is a big one**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Busted<p>

**~2 Weeks Later - Australia~**

Jess ran down the stairs "Aunt Brooke!"

"In Kitchen with your Mum!" Brooke shouted.

Jess ran into the kitchen smiling "Guess who's coming to Australia!"

"I don't know, who?" Haley looked at her daughter.

"The Glee Cast" Jess squealed "There doing some concerts here, can we get tickets?"

"I kinda already knew and got us tickets" Brooke smiled "And backstage passes"

Jess grinned and hugged her tight "Thank you"

"Well you two can go" Haley looked at them and got up "I have things to do"

"Are you sure Mum?" Jess looked at her.

"I'm sure sweetie" Haley walked over and kissed her head "Have fun" Then she walked out.

Brooke looked to make she was gone and looked at her niece "Excited?"

"I am" Jess giggled "How did you get them?"

"Lydia got them for us" Brooke smiled "It's in 3 days"

Jess squealed and hugged her "Thank you so much Aunt Brooke"

"I would do anything for my nieces"

* * *

><p><strong>~Los Angeles~<strong>

"I don't know why I have to come" Nathan sighed as they sat on the Glee plane.

"Because I invited Jess and she didn't want to leave you" Ryan smiled and winked at Lydia.

"Come on Dad, It's not like you have any games" Lydia smiled.

"But I have training" Nate looked at her.

She shaked her head "I talk to Coach and he understands"

"Jessie!" Mark shouted "We need pictures, c'mon!"

"I'm coming" She giggled and kissed her Dad on the cheek "Please smile"

"Not gonna happen" Nate shaked his head and crossed his arms.

"Fine" She stood up and walked over to the cast "Where do you want me?"

"Right here" Darren grabbed her so she was sat on his knee.

"You're crazy" Lydia giggled.

"You've just realized that" Kevin chuckled.

"I knew he was crazy, the day he started" Chris grinned.

"C'mon you lot" Lea held up her phone "Squeeze in"

"Just take the picture Lea" Cory said.

"Alright" Lea smiled and took the picture "Now Jess, get over here"

Lydia grinned standing up and squeezed between the girls.

"If you mess about Harry, I'll kick your butt" Amber pointed at him.

"Got it" Harry nodded.

* * *

><p>"So, you know the plan" Brooke looked at her niece.<p>

"Yep, I'll stay away from the backstage until you or Lydia tell me its all clear" Jess grinned as they walked into the arena.

"Well, I'm going backstage to kick my buddy's butt"

"I'll go find our seats" Jess giggled and walked down the aisle.

Brooke smiled and walked trough a door to went to backstage.

Nathan walked through and froze when he saw her "Brooke?"

"Hot-Shot!" She squealed and hugged him "I've missed you Natey"

"I've missed you too Brookie" He smiled and looked at her "What you doing here in Australia?"

"I live here and I'm a Glee fan" She shrugged.

"Dad!" Lydia ran out and stopped when she saw her Aunt Brooke _Remember you're suppose to be Jess _"Who's this?"

Nate smiled and stood behind her "Jessie, this is your godmother Brooke" He looked at his best friend "Brooke, this is Jessica"

"It's nice to finally meet you" Brooke pulled her into a hug then whispered in her ear "Jess is out in the audience"

"It's nice to meet you too Brooke" Lydia smiled and looked at her Dad "I came to get you because the guys are arguing about who can do more push-ups"

"They know I can do more" Nate shaked his head "I'll see you around Brooke" Then he ran off.

Lydia sighed "This is getting hard"

Brooke giggled "Enjoying yourself?"

"I am and I'm sorry I didn't ask you about Dad"

"Don't worry about it"

"Is Mum here?"

"No, just me and Jess" Brooke hugged her again "I'll see you after the show"

"Bye" Lydia kissed her cheek and ran back to the others.

* * *

><p>Jess sneaked backstage to see her sister "Lydi"<p>

Lydia spun around and squealed "Jessie!" she ran over and hugged tight "It's so good to see you"

"You too" Jess pulled back "Can you take me to the Cast, I think they need to know everything"

"Let's go" Lydia put her arm around her and walked through a door.

"Where's Dad?"

"Went to see Aunt Brooke"

"Okay" Jess smiled "So, what have you learnt about the cast?"

"That's a secret" Lydia grinned and stopped infront of a door "Who's going in?"

"I will, you wait here" Jess grinned opening the door and walked in "Hey Guys"

"Jess" Cory grinned "Come and see this"

"Not your so-called awesome drumming on tubs" She sighed walking over and sat between the girls.

"Thank you" Diana sighed "Cory, give it up"

"No, it's a good thing"

"I think so too" Lydia smiled leaning against the door.

The whole cast looked at her then at Jess.

"Guys, You've met my twin sister Lydia" Jess smiled standing up, walked over to her sister and wrapped her arm around her "She's like your biggest fan"

"Jess?" Darren looked at her "You've been here all this time while your sister was in LA"

"Yup" Lydia giggled "We kinda switched at camp but don't tell Dad"

"Don't tell Dad what?" The twins turned around to see their Dad and Aunt Brooke.

_Busted!_

* * *

><p><strong>Oh No ... what will happen next?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	7. Knowing the Truth

**Next one is the finale, sorry guys**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Knowing the Truth<p>

Nathan stood infront of his twin daughters in the hotel room "So, are you going to tell me the truth?"

"I'm going to leave you guys to sort it out" Brooke backed up.

"Oh no you don't Davis" He pointed at her "You were involved"

"Daddy, it's not Aunt Brooke fault" Jess sighed.

"Jess" Lydia looked at her "I think we need to tell him"

"Good luck girls" Brooke smiled and dashed out of the room.

"Thanks for the help!" Lydia shouted and looked at her Dad "Okay, since camp ended I've been with you in LA"

"And I've been here with Mum" Jess smiled a little.

"But how ..."

"Jessie taught me everything I needed to know about the glee cast and of course the handshakes" Lydia smiled a little "Are you mad?"

"Of course not" Nathan smiled and opened his arms "Come here both of you"

They both jumped up and hugged him tight "We're sorry"

"You're forgiven" He kissed both of their heads.

Jess looked up at him "There's something you need to know about Mum"

"What?" He looked at them both.

"Sit down first" Lydia sighed.

Nate sat down on the bed "Well"

"Do you remember a song called _Halo_?" She asked.

He smiled a little "It was the song your Mum wrote in High School"

"Mum is using it on her new album" Jess smiled.

"Oh wow"

"I think only reason why she's using it because" Lydia looked at her sister "You tell him"

Jess sat next to him and smiled "Because she still loves you and if she sees you, she'll finish the album"

"That's why you got me here" Nate looked at them.

"Kinda" Lydia giggled "So"

"I'm going to speak to your Mum but only to switch you back"

"But Dad" They pouted.

"Nope" Nate shaked his head and stood up "Let's go"

* * *

><p>Haley ran down the stairs as she heard the lift doors open "Hey girls, how was the ..." She stopped when she saw her ex "Nathan"<p>

"Hi Haley" Nathan smiled a little.

"What you doing here?" She crossed her arms.

"I think our girls can explain"

Lydia popped out from behind him "Hi Mum"

Jess walked around and stood next to her sister "Hi Mum"

"Oh my god" Haley looked at them shocked.

"They switch places Hales" Nate sighed and looked at the twins "Jess, I want you back at the hotel before 10, got it?"

"Got it dad" Jess nodded.

He looked at his ex "Bye Hales" Then he walked back into the lift and pressed the button.

Haley looked at the twins "Are you two going to explain to me?"

Jess sighed "I ..." then she was cut of by her phone, she pulled it out and looked at it "I need to take this"

"Fine" Haley crossed her arms.

Jess answered it and put it on loud speaker "What's up Cor?"

_"Where are you, there's a crazy women here and she's flirting with Darren, which is kinda funny"_

The twins looked at eachother "Aunt Brooke"

Lydia giggled "Cor, we're talking to our mum and we'll be there to rescue Darren"

_"Hey! what about me?"_

"You're not important Monteith" They both giggled.

_"Be prepared for a visit from the tickle monster Scott and James"_

Lydia rolled her eyes "Bye Cory!" She pressed the button to end the call.

"Girls" Haley looked at them "Explain Now"

Jess sighed "We met at Summer Camp and we decided to switch so I got to know you here and Lydi got to know Dad in LA"

Haley looked at Lydia "You was in LA!"

"Yes but it's not our faults you and Dad didn't know the difference between us" Lydia smiled.

"And why was your Dad here?"

"The Glee Cast are like family, when they were coming here, Lydia came and dragged Dad here" Jess giggled.

"Which he wasn't pleased with" Lydia nudged her "Since he suppose to be training"

"Training?" Haley looked at them.

"Dad is the point-guard for the LA Lakers" Jess grinned "As been for the past 12 years"

"We're so sorry Mum" Lydia sighed "I know you still working on the album and we thought if you saw Dad, it'll help"

"Why would it help?" Haley asked.

"_Halo_" Jess smiled "Dad listens to it all the time when he thinks I'm asleep"

"Listen girls" Haley sighed "I loved your Dad but"

"But it's over" Lydia sighed.

"I need to go" Jess turned around and walked towards the lift.

"Jessie" Lydia turned around "Don't go"

Jess stepped into the lift and pressed the button then looked at her with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry Lydi" then the doors closed.

Lydia turned and glared at her mum "This is your fault!" Then she ran up the stairs letting the tears fall.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Finally!

**Hey Guys**

**I know I said this was the finale but I decide to give you one more after this!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Finally!<p>

Nathan was paying the bill for the hotel room when he saw his brother "Lucas!"

Lucas turned around "Nate, what you doing here?"

"The Cast had a couple of shows here" Nate looked over to see the twins walked towards them wearing the same outfit.

"Uncle Luc!" Lydia squealed running and hugged him "What you doing here?"

"I came to see you and your Mum" Lucas smiled.

"What!" Nate looked at him shocked "You knew they were here all these years?"

"Haley told me not to tell you" Lucas sighed.

"Wrong move Uncle Luc" Jess giggled.

He looked at his nieces "How do you two know eachother?"

"Girls, would you like to fill your Uncle in what has been going on?" Nate looked at them.

"We both went to the same camp and got to know eachother" Lydia smiled "And we switched places"

"I came here to meet Mum" Jess smiled "While Lydi went to LA to meet Dad"

"Wow" Lucas looked at his brother "Where was I while this was going on?"

"I don't know" Nate shrugged and looked at who he thought was Jess "Have you packed everything Jess?"

"Are you sure I'm Jess?" Lydia grinned.

"I'm certain"

"Because you don't want to take the wrong one" Jess giggled.

"They are right Bro" Lucas grinned.

Nate looked at them both and pointed at one of them "You're Jess"

Jess sighed "Fine!"

He chuckled "Say goodbye"

She looked at her sister and hugged her "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too Jessie" Lydia looked at her Dad "Bye Dad"

"Bye Lydia" Nathan smiled a little.

Jess grabbed her bag and walked out of the hotel followed by her dad.

* * *

><p>Lydia walked into the penthouse and walked right past her mum.<p>

"Still ignoring me?" Haley looked at her "Lydia"

Lydia looked at her with tears rolling down her face "I've just said goodbye to my sister and Dad when you were here"

"Sweetie, I couldn't face your dad again because it hurts too much"

"Uncle Lucas is here, I can't believe you told him not to tell Dad were you moved to"

"Lydia listen to me, I love your Dad so much"

"Why did you split up?"

"Because we had different dreams, he wanted to move to LA and I wanted to stay closer to our friends"

"But you moved away to the other side of the world" Lydia crossed her arms "The time I spent with Dad was amazing, I got to see him play the game he loves and meet my idols"

"We have a deal, I have you and your Dad has Jess" Haley sighed.

"Why can't you change it" Lydia looked at her "I want to see Dad and get to know Jess properly"

Haley wrapped her arms around her daughter "Go and pack some stuff"

Lydia looked at her confused "Where we going?"

"A Little trip" Haley smiled.

* * *

><p>Jess sighed as they drove towards their home "I'm sorry"<p>

"What you sorry for?" Nathan quickly looked at her then back at the road.

"For switching places and trying to get you and Mum back together"

"You two did a good job at that" He smiled "And I will always love your Mum but we have different dreams in different countries"

"Would you move to Australia?"

"Honestly, I don't know" He shrugged "I have a job here and also the Glee Family"

"Yeah, I would miss them" She giggled as he pulled into the mansion "Home sweet home"

"Come on" Nate chuckled getting out and grabbed their bags.

"Is Peyton here?" Jess looked at him walking up the house.

"She should be" He opened the door and walked in.

She walked in and closed the door "Aunt Peyton, we're home!"

"That's weird" He walked through the house "Peyt!"

"She isn't here" He looked over to see his other daughter leaning against the sofa.

"Lydia?"

"Hi Dad" Lydia smiled.

"Dad, I can't find her ..." Jess stopped "Lydi!" She squealed running over and hugged her tight "What you doing here?"

"We took the private plane and flew here" Lydia smiled.

"We?" Nathan looked at her.

Haley walked out from behind the wall smiling a little "Hi Nathan"

The twins looked at eachother and backed out of the room.

Nate looked at his ex "What you doing here?"

"It told an argument with our daughters and my best friends" Haley walked over to him "To realize that I can't be away from you again"

"Haley ..."

She shaked her head "Not following you was one of my biggest mistakes I ever made" She looked up at him "I'm so sorry Nathan and I'm ready to work it out if you are"

"What about your job?" He looked down at her "I can't make you pack up and move here"

"Brooke has that covered" She smiled "All you need to say is you want me back"

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and leant down "I would be an idiot if I let you go again" He smiled and kissed her for the first time in 14 years.

"It worked!" Jess and Lydia grinned linking their pinkies then did a jazz hand.

"You two watch too much Glee" Nathan chuckled looking at them "Get over here crazy girls"

They ran over and joined the family hug _Finally!_

* * *

><p><strong>I'm writing the finale now, so it'll be out soon!<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	9. Epilogue

**Here is the finale guys :(**

**I've really enjoy writing this story and reading all of your reviews, thank you!**

**ENJOY the the finale!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

**~5 Years Later~**

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah _  
><em>Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah<em>

Haley grinned and started singing.

_It's gotta be this one_  
><em>Don't have to fake it<em>  
><em>You know I can take it<em>  
><em>What if I told you<em>  
><em>Your tears<em>  
><em>Haven't been ignored<em>  
><em>And everything<em>  
><em>That was taken<em>  
><em>Can be restored<em>

_Feel this_  
><em>Can you feel this?<em>  
><em>My heart beating<em>  
><em>Out of my chest<em>  
><em>Feel this<em>  
><em>Can you feel this<em>  
><em>Salvation<em>  
><em>Under my breath<em>

She looked at her now family of 5 soon to be 6 ... the girls are now 19 ... Jess is on Glee playing Beth and Lydia is at Duke University on a basketball scholarship ... 5 years ago, soon after they got married again, they welcomed James Lucas Scott into the family who loves basketball and baseball and in 2 months they'll welcome the newest Scott.

_It's gotta be_  
><em>Just right<em>  
><em>Soul and spirit<em>  
><em>Chord and lyric<em>  
><em>What if I told you<em>  
><em>That innocence is yours<em>  
><em>And beauty you have now<em>  
><em>Is brighter than before<em>  
><em>Before<em>

_Feel this_  
><em>Can you feel this?<em>  
><em>My heart beating<em>  
><em>Out of my chest<em>  
><em>Feel this<em>  
><em>Can you feel this<em>  
><em>Salvation<em>  
><em>Under my breath<em>

"This song is totally about you Dad" Jess grinned.

Nathan looked at his wife smiling "I know"

"See what you've done now Jessie" Lydia nudged her "You've made his head go bigger"

"Dad's head is always big" Jamie grinned making the twins laugh.

"Quit it girls" Nathan looked at them "Or no premiere tonight"

"Fine" They crossed theirs arms and watched their mum.

_Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah _  
><em>Ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah, ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah<em>

_Let go, let go, and believe_  
><em>Let go, let go, and believe <em>  
><em>Let go, let go, and believe<em>  
><em>Let go<em>

_Feel this_  
><em>Can you feel this?<em>  
><em>My heart beating<em>  
><em>Out of my chest<em>  
><em>Feel this<em>  
><em>Can you feel this<em>  
><em>Salvation<em>  
><em>Under my breath<em>

Brooke squealed making them jump and pressed the button "Tutorgirl, that was the last track on your 5th album"

Haley took the headphones off and walked out of the booth "Really?"

"Yep, that was perfect" Brooke smiled and stood up with the help of the twins "I was fine of my own girls"

"You're 8 months pregnant Aunt Brooke" Lydia sighed "You shouldn't working"

"She's right Aunt Brooke" Jess shaked her head "Go home"

"Nope" Brooke pointed at them "I said I would finish this album before I pop and I will, now let's do the album cover plus pictures in inside"

"C'mon" Haley pulled up his husband "You're needed"

"Why?" Nate looked at her confused.

"Because you are need" She grinned.

"This will be so much fun" Jess giggled then stopped when she saw the look from her dad "Sorry"

* * *

><p>"C'mon girls" Brooke grinned.<p>

"This outfit is awesome Aunt Brooke" Jess smiled spinning around in a white summer dress with a black belt going around the middle and black high heels "Can I take this and ask Ryan to put in my wardrobe?"

"Sure, why not" Brooke pushed her on the blue screen "Where's your sister?"

"Lydi!" Jess shouted "Get your butt out here"

"I'm coming" Lydia sighed walking out of a room "Why can't I wear my jeans?" She crossed her arms wearing the same as Jess but Pink belt and high heels.

"Because you can't" Brooke pushed her next to her sister "Now smile"

Jess wrapped her arms around her sister smiling as the flash went off "Jimmy Jam, come on"

Jamie ran over and stood between his sisters "What?"

She bent down next to him "Cross your arms and smile"

"Okay" Jamie grinned and crossed his arms.

Lydia bent down on the other side of him "Ready?"

Jess smiled and kissed his cheek as Lydia did the same then the flash went off.

"Gross!" Jamie wiped his cheeks as everyone laughed.

"That was a really cute one" Brooke giggled "Naley's turn!"

Nathan sighed walking onto the blue screen and wrapped his arms around Haley from behind resting his hand on her baby bump "2 Months to go"

Haley looked up at him and smiled "Excited?"

He nodded and kissed her as the flash went off "Seriously Brooke?" He looked at their best friend.

"Quinn hit the button" Brooke smiled.

"I thought it was cute" Haley's sister Quinn smiled "Now, all of you"

The kids ran on and posed with their parents.

* * *

><p><em>'Jess! Jess! Jess!'<em>

That's all you could hear when Jess stepped onto the red carpet for the new season of Glee with a smile on her face and posed with her co-stars/ best friends Lindsay Pearce and Damian McGinty.

_'Kyle!'_

"Boyfriend as arrived" Lindsay whispered and nudged her a little "Go on"

Jess rolled her eyes and walked over to her on and off screen boyfriend Kyle Armstrong then wrapped her arms around him "Hi"

"Hey there" Kyle smiled and kissed her head "You okay?"

"Perfect" She smiled reacting up and kissed him which made the cameras and fans go crazy.

"You always do that" He shaked his head smiling.

"I know" She giggled taking his hand and pulled him towards their co-stars for a group photo then they headed inside.

"Are you nervous?" Damian asked.

"Hell yes" Kyle nodded putting his around his girl.

"I'm excited" Jess giggled.

"You should be" a voice said behind them.

She spun around and squealed "Darren!" She hugged him tight "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too my little Warbler" Darren grinned and looked at her "Where's my other little Warbler?"

Lydia sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back "Hey Darren!"

"Jeez Lydia" He groaned "Get off"

She jumped down "You're no fun"

"C'mon we need to find our seats" Lindsay giggled.

"See you guys later" Darren smiled before walking off.

"I still can't believe you know the original cast" Kyle smiled as they walked down to find the seats.

"Jess known them longer than me but they are the coolest" Lydia giggled sitting down on her seat.

Jess sat next to her "Where's Mum and Dad?"

"Over there with the cast" Lydia pulled out her phone and sighed.

"You alright?" Jess looked at her twin "Lydi?"

"Jake couldn't come home this week because of studying and Jenna texted me saying he's at a party with Megan Parker" Lydia rolled her eyes "I knew he was lying"

"He's not worth it girl" Lindsay put her arm around her "You don't need a guy like him"

"Thanks Linds" Lydia smiled "Where did the guys go?"

Jess looked around confused "I have no idea"

"Hey Guys!" Kyle grinned into a microphone standing next to Damian.

"Welcome to the screening of the first episode of Glee Season 5" Damian grinned.

"So, we hope you enjoy this episode as much as we enjoyed filming it" Kyle chuckled.

"Hit it!" The boys shouted jumping off stage and sat in their seats.

"You're crazy" Jess giggled linking her hand with Kyle's and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You love me really" He chuckled.

* * *

><p>Lydia walked through Duke campus with her gym bag over her shoulder and books in her arms while her phone rested between her shoulder and ear "How's Aunt Brooke?"<p>

_"She's fine" Nathan voice came through "Davis Nathaniel Scott is a healthy little boy and Scarlett Lyla Scott is a beautiful little girl"_

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there, finales are coming up and I have a game in 2 days" She sighed "How's Mum?"

_"You don't need to worry about us Lydi, focus on studying"_

"When she goes in labour, you better ring me"

_"I will" He chuckled "How's things there?"_

"Busy" She giggled getting her key-card out and unlocked the door.

"Lydia!" a voice shouted.

She turned around to see her ex running towards her "Dad, I'll speak to you soon, okay?"

_"Okay, love you Princess"_

She smiled "Love you too Daddy, bye" She hung up and looked at Jake "What?"

"You can't ignore me forever" Jake sighed.

"I can and I will" She glared at him "You lied to me, saying you had studying to do when you was actually at a party sucking faces with my ex-best friend"

"She was drunk and phoned me to come to get her, plus she kissed me not the other way around"

"Whatever Jake, I've moved on and so should you" She look at her phone and smiled big before answering "Hey Matty" She grinned "How's filming going?" She turned around and walked into her building.

_"Tiring" Matthew Saunders chuckled "How's my favourite girl?"_

"Stressed" She sighed "I just bumped into Jake"

_"Your ex?"_

"Yep, I'm fine though, so don't worry" She giggled opening her dorm door and walked in to see her best friends Jenna and Emma "What scenes have you done today?" She dropped her stuff and flopped onto the sofa in-between them.

_"Why would I tell you because it'll spoil the surprise?"_

She put it on speaker "Because I'm your girlfriend and if you don't I'll ask Jessie"

_"Luke and Rory had a fight then so did Luke and Jay"_

"Why?" She asked confused "They're best friends"

_"Rory caught Luke kissing Beth then Jay found out"_

"What! you kissed Jess!"

_"It was so awkward because Kyle was behind the cameras and when they yelled cut Jess started laughing"_

"Aww, little Matty was embarrassed" Emma giggled.

_"Lydi, take me off speaker"_

"No, I want to why Luke kissed Beth!" Jenna asked "They better not be splitting up Jeth, I don't like Buke"

_"You'll find out when the episode airs soon" Matt chuckled "I have to go, I'm about to get my butt kicked again"_

"I'll speak to you soon, bye" Lydia hung up "I'm hating this long distance thing"

"It'll get easier" Jenna rubbed her arm "C'mon Glee is about to start"

"It suppose to be a good one tonight" Emma giggled turning over the channel.

* * *

><p>Jess ran through the third floor of the hospital smiling "Dad!"<p>

Nathan turned around and smiled "Hey"

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Filming"

"It's fine, wanna meet your brother?"

"It's a boy!" She squealed and ran through the door to see her twin holding the newest Scott. She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair "He's so cute Ma"

"Hey" Jamie crossed his arms.

"You're still cute Jimmy Jam" Lydia giggled "What have you named him?"

"Now you're all here" Haley smiled "We've decided on Benjamin Joseph Scott"

"Hey Benny" Jess smiled looking at her little brother "I'm your older sister Jess"

"And I'm your older sister Lydia" She smiled "He looks more like you Dad especially with the dark hair"

"Like you too" Nathan chuckled.

Jess got up and sat next to her mum "We blondes will stick together, right Jay-Luc?"

"Right" Jamie smiled giving her a hi-5.

"I don't want to leave" Lydia sighed.

"You have college sweetie" Haley looked at her "3 years then you'll be graduated"

"I know but I've missed so much and I'll miss even more now"

"You'll be home on the holidays and weekends when you don't have a game which we'll be there" Nathan smiled.

"We're starting our american tour soon" Jess smiled "I'll make sure we stop in North Carolina"

"Okay" Lydia nodded and kissed Ben's head before getting up carefully and passed him to her dad "I better go or I'll miss my flight"

"Do you need a lift?" Nate asked.

She shaked her head and smiled "Matt's dropping me off" She walked over and hugged her mum "I'll phone you soon, okay?"

"Okay sweetie" Haley kissed her cheek "Thank you for being here"

"I wouldn't of missed this for anything" Lydia smiled and hugged her sister "Love you"

"Love you too Lydi" Jess giggled and pushed her "Now go"

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Years Later~<strong>

"We've graduated!" Jenna squealed putting her arm around her best friends "Lydia, boyfriend walking towards us"

"What?" 21 year old Lydia looked up shocked "Matt" She squealed running over and jumped into his arms "What you doing here?" She looked at him "I thought you was still touring?"

"We was and our last stop is in a place called North Carolina" Matt smiled "And do you really think I would miss my girl graduating" He leant down "I love you"

"I love you too" She giggled and kissed him.

"Yo! Lovebirds, that's enough!" Emma shouted giggling.

"Yeah, don't hog my twin Saunders!" Jess giggled.

"Jessie!" Lydia squealed and hugged her tight "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Lydi" Jess looked at her "You're glowing!"

"That's because I have some news" Lydia smiled looking over her shoulder to see their parents and brothers walking towards us.

"Lydi!" 3 year old Ben ran towards them and attached himself to her leg.

"Hey there handsome" She picked him up.

"Hey Lydia!" 8 year old Jamie grinned hugging her.

"Hey buddy" She ruffled his hair and smiled at their parents "Hey"

"You did us so proud" Haley smiled a little.

"You'll all be happy with this" Lydia giggled putting Ben down "I'm not playing pro-basketball, I've decided to go into the music business, writing my own songs"

Haley squealed hugging her tight "You're coming home!"

"I finally have my twin back" Jess giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>~Where they are now!~<strong>

The Scotts have had their ups and downs but at the end, they are a family and always will be.

Jessica became the movie/TV star with the success of Glee and her lead roles in movies ... When she was 23, she married Kyle and a year later they welcomed Ellis Scott Armstrong then 4 years after that Kayla Brooklyn Armstrong was born.

Lydia followed in her mum's footsteps by becoming a famous singer ... When she was 24, she married Matt and 9 months later Jasmine Hope and Ellie Faith Saunders were born then 6 years later they welcomed Nathaniel James Saunders.

Jamie became a New York Yankee when he graduated high school and fell in love with New Yorker Ashley.

Ben followed in his Dad's footsteps and became the point-guard for the LA Lakers and fell in love with Laker girl Chloe.

Nathan and Haley were 93 when they passed away and they were happy they had their children and grandchildren around them at the time.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys the finale :)<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
